La Mascara del Sol y la Luna
by Mary Neko-chan
Summary: Sigh La historia adaptada de Anju y Kafei, ¿que mas quieren? Una bellisima historia de amor dramatico con amenaza de muerte y un GRAN trauma psicologico... Demuestra que en la edad medieval habia chicos dulces.... o deberia decir ¿niños dulces O.o?


**LA MASCARA DEL SOL Y LA LUNA**

**RESEÑA**

"En un Mundo Medieval, donde la magia y las criaturas fantásticas interactúan con los humanos, un joven héroe errante llega a un pueblo llamado Clock Town, donde su ayuda es requerida por una joven chica llamada Anju quien necesita encontrar a una persona muy especial antes del día del Carnaval del Tiempo, pero los problemas son grandes, pues parece que la Luna amenaza con caer sobre el pueblo para ese preciso día... "

"Son los tres días anteriores al Carnaval del Tiempo... algo extraño le sucede a la Luna, se ve demasiado grande como si se estuviera acercando cada vez mas y mas y fuera a caer sobre nosotros, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, dentro de tres días también es mi boda.. por eso no puedo dejar que nadie me encuentre... Permaneceré escondido hasta encontrarle... mientras tanto, soñare con ver nuevamente tu dulce rostro... Anju"

Así fue como terminaba aquella hoja de pergamino amarillento sobre el cual estaba la tinta aun fresca, el cuaderno descansaba abierto de par en par sobre una mesa de madera algo vieja y desgastada junto al tintero, la habitación estaba completamente oscura y solo quedaban los restos de la voluta de humo que se había producido al apagar la vela que estaba en el calendabro de plata junto al cuaderno, aquel lugar estaba en un silencio casi mortal y en una penumbra igual de absorbente

- Ya va a amanecer...

La gigantesca torre del reloj que estaba en el centro del pueblo estaba dando las primeras campanadas del día, debía ser muy temprano, mas o menos las 6 de la mañana, hora en la que por lo general los habitantes de Clock Town debían despertar para atender sus casas o en su gran mayoría sus modestos negocios, ya que pronto seria fecha del afamado Carnaval del Tiempo y el pueblo se prepararía para recibir legiones de turistas... ¿o no?

- No se puede preparar todo para abrir el negocio si uno no se despierta- dijo la voz de una mujer mayor de repente

Se escucho un estrépito sobre el suelo, algo o mas bien dicho, alguien se había caído de su cama justo al lado de una mujer mayor que se asomaba por la ventana de aquella pequeña habitación, era toda de madera algo desgastada así como todos los muebles, la cama, la mesita junto a esta al igual que su pequeña silla, y entre este empolvado piso de madera se hallaba una mezcla de sabanas, ropa y cabello rojo oscuro, una jovencita emergió torpemente de entre aquella mezcla tan confusa

- ¡Madre, agradecería que no hiciera eso tan temprano en la mañana!- exclamo la chica frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza la cual había recibido un golpe al caerse de la cama

La mujer rió con suficiencia como si le divirtiera y dirigió un ancha pero cálida sonrisa a su hija

- Querida... debes levantarte temprano para abrir la posada- dijo la mujer con gesto elegante dirigiéndose hacia la única puerta de aquella habitación – Es tu deber, y procura no despertar a los clientes

La mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de ella, la chica que estaba en el suelo se levanto con torpeza y levanto las sabanas para volverlas a acomodar en el colchón de paja, después de alisarlas un poco se dirigió a la silla de la mesita donde estaba su ropa habitual, la chica dio un vistazo por la ventana, los débiles rayos del Sol ya se estaban intensificando tiñendo el cielo de anaranjado con unos destellos dorados y azules por lo alto, seria un día soleado como muchos otros, el brillo los ases de luz se reflejaba en el rojo intenso y oscuro del cabello de la chica, aunque este no sobrepasaba sus hombros se movía aun con docilidad y fluidez, sus ojos eran azules como un zafiro oscuro y destellaban de igual forma, su cuerpo menudo y delicado como el de una flor que apenas esta abriendo sus pétalos para dejar escapar su perfume, en su punto de total esplendor, en todo su apogeo, así es esta chica, hermosa y joven como todas las chicas del pueblo.

La jovencita se puso rápidamente su vestido azul y su chaleco del color de su cabello, saliendo lo mas sigilosamente posible de la habitación para no despertar a los inquilinos que probablemente se hallaban durmiendo, aunque era un poco difícil de ver el camino debido a que el Sol aun no alumbraba bien el lugar de las escaleras, la chica intento bajar despacio para no caerse mas de lo habitual que era generalmente un par de veces

- Deberíamos tener un candelabro sobre el techo en este lugar- pensó la chica- No veo na... ¡ay!

La pelirroja tenia fuertemente enganchadas las manos a las hendiduras de los ladrillos de la pared de aquel pasillo, estuvo a punto de caerse pero por suerte solo se había resbalado de un pie, respirando rápidamente la chica acomodo ambos pies y se tranquilizo un poco antes de continuar bajando

- Tal vez la próxima vez debería traer una vela conmigo- susurro la chica

Una vez lejos del peligro de las escaleras, continuo caminando por la derecha hasta entrar en una de las habitaciones, la chica saco un pequeño pedazo de tela y comenzó a limpiar aquel lugar, estornudando de vez en cuando y quejándose por lo bajo de que su madre no le ayudaba, el Sol comenzaba a aumentar la fuerza de sus rayos, todo quedaba iluminado perfectamente gracias a la luz del día, la chica observo el rustico reloj de madera que estaba en la pared contigua de la izquierda, eran las 7:51

- ¡Oh! Ya casi es hora de abrir- dijo la chica guardado el trapo debajo de una caja

Saliendo de aquella habitación la chica se dirigió a la puerta y le quito el seguro poniendo a su vez por fuera el letrero que indicaba "ABIERTO" y fue a ponerse a su habitual lugar detrás del mostrador, asumiendo una postura de espera mirando hacia la puerta

- Oh, no es sacado el registro- pensó

Se agacho un momento y agarro un cuaderno grueso y lo puso sobre el mostrador junto a un tintero y una pluma algo desgastada y nuevamente asumio la posición anterior, se escucharon unos pasos en el piso de arriba, ella seguía igual... el reloj de madera seguía sonando con cada segundo que pasaba rompiendo monótonamente el silencio que abrumaba la mañana, se escuchaba que afuera los trabajadores estaban con los preparativos del carnaval... ella aun no se movía, por las escaleras emergió un tipo con aspecto muy malhumorado y que salió del la posada agitando los bigotes como en resoplo, el reloj seguía con su tic tac, tic tac... Los mismos pasos del piso superior iban de aquí para allá, ella seguía igual...

- Ay...- suspiro la pelirroja abandonando su postura- Ya me canse

En las afueras de la posada, se llevaban a cabo los preparativos del Carnaval, la gente iba y venia llevando tablas, pegando propaganda, hablando y discutiendo unos con otros o simplemente curioseando por los alrededores, tal era el caso de un niño que llegaba por la parte sur del pueblo, era uno de esos chicos del bosque, de cabello corto, dorado, brillante como la luz del Ocaso, vestido con unas extrañas ropas verdes, que cargaba un escudo y una espada enfundada sujeta con una correa de piel que atravesaba su pecho de forma trasversal rodeando su pequeña espalda, acompañado por una lucecilla blanca que sin duda era un hada Guardián del Bosque, el muchacho dirigía su azul y vidriosa mirada hacia todos lados, disfrutando del Sol de la mañana junto a su halada compañera

- Eh, Link- dijo el hada- Mira esa propaganda

- Dice que la banda "Indigo Go's" se presentara en el pueblo para el festival- dijo el chico- ¿Quiénes son esos?

- ¡Ah, extranjero tenias que ser!- exclamo el hada- Son una banda de Zoras

- Oh, que interesante Tatl- dijo Link- Veamos que mas hay por ahi

Link y Tatl seguían su camino cuando en ese momento paso a su lado alguien que les llamo la atención, era una persona de la estatura de Link, lleva el cabello lago de un color azul amoratado que ondeaba rápidamente porque avanzaba rápida y furtivamente¿era niño o niña? Era imposible saberlo debido a que su rostro quedaba cubierto por una mascara en forma del rostro amarillo de un Keaton, aquella persona dejo lo que parecía un sobre rojo cerca del buzón donde estaban y desapareció por una de las callejuelas de que estaban ahí, Tatl se quedo un momento atónita

- ¡Que persona mas rara!- exclamó

- Con esa mascara cualquiera es raro- dijo Link asimilando un poco la situación

- ¡No tontote! Aquí en Clock Town es común que los niños usen mascaras, me refiero a su forma de actuar- aclaro el hada

Link se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando, el y Tatl siguieron viendo y señalando casi todos los lugares hasta que se encontraron leyendo un cartel que estaba afuera de uno de los establecimientos

- Este el "Milk Bar", abierto a las 10 de la noche- leyó Link

- ¿Un bar donde sirven leche? Que extravagante- dijo Tatl

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose los distrajo de su lectura, una mujer mayor, algo gordita que vestía elegantemente salía del lugar con pasos lentos y parecía estar triste

- Supongo que podremos encontrarlo antes del Carnaval- dijo la mujer- Bueno, tengo que irme, gracias

- Cuídese Madame Aroma- respondió la voz grave de un hombre desde adentro

La mujer cerro la puerta y se topo con Link y Tatl, por un momento los tres se observaron y la señora se les acerco con una amable sonrisa

- No te e visto por aquí querido, supongo que estas de visita por lo del festival ¿cierto?- dijo suavemente la mujer

- Mmmm.. Mas o menos- dijo Link con timidez

- O bueno, si te vas a quedar te aconsejo la posada de Stock Pot Inn, la propietaria es muy agradable...- suspiro- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta querido?

Link asintió un poco extrañado

- ¿De casualidad has visto a un joven por los alrededores?- pregunto Madame sacando una mascara- Se parece a esta mascara

Aquel artefacto tenia el rostro sin ojos de un muchacho de cabello azul amoratado y largo, pero como los rasgos del material con el que estaba hecha eran muy dudosos era difícil reconocerle

- Lo siento señora pero no he visto a alguien semejante- respondió Link confundido

La mujer volvió a suspirar tristemente, tardo un momento antes de volver a dirigirse a Link

- Bueno, si por casualidad llegases a verlo por favor avísame, estoy en la oficina del Alcalde, mi esposo, en el norte de la ciudad, por favor querido, llevamos tiempo buscándole- pidió amablemente Madame Aroma

- ¿Quién es esa persona?- pregunto Tatl de pronto

Madame Aroma se fijo en Tatl por primera vez y sonrió

- Ese muchacho es mi querido hijo, su nombre es Kafei, hace un mes que esta perdido, nadie le ha visto desde entonces y realmente nos tiene muy preocupados a toda la familia... Pero bueno, que tengas buen día querido

Madame Aroma dio media vuelta y se fue hacia las calles que conectaban al norte de Clock Town, Link siguió caminando mientras hablaba con Tatl, ya había pasado parte de la mañana y al muchacho le comenzó a dar hambre

- Busquemos un lugar donde comer- dijo Link frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano- Estar todo el día cargando esto cansa

- Hmmmm.. mira Link, ahí hay una posada- dijo Tatl volando cerca de la puerta del establecimiento- Tal vez puedas comer aquí

Link abrió la puerta entrando a un recibidor pequeño, en el mostrador estaba la chica pelirroja, que en ese momento parecía haber salido de un transe al oír que abrían la puerta, la muchacha se apresuro a erguirse y a sonreír

- Bienvenido al Stock Pot Inn- dijo la chica haciendo un profunda reverencia- Em.. ¿Tienes reservación?

Link abrió la boca para contestar pero Tatl le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que se callara

- ¡Espera!- le susurro el Hada- Esto puede ser conveniente, dile que si..

- Pero..

- ¡Hazme caso!- le ordeno Tatl

Link frunció el entrecejo, como vio que la chica le seguía mirando en espera de una respuesta Link se limito a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo

- ¿Eh¿Tienes reservación?- se sobresalto ella- E-espera un momento...

La chica busco entre las hojas amarillentas y polvorosas del registro detenidamente

- Ahhhh.. si.. Sr. Link ¿Cierto? Esperábamos su llegada algo mas tarde- dijo la chica esbozando una jovial y amable sonrisa- Su cuarto es "La Habitación de los Cuchillos" esta en el segundo piso, aquí tiene su llave

La chica le dio una pequeña llave de plata a Link, este por su parte estaba tan confundido como su compañera hada y tardo unos momentos en caer en cuenta que le estaban intentando entregar una llave

- G-gracias...- dijo Link sin darse cuenta de lo que decía

- Que tenga buena estadía- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

Link subió al segundo piso y vio entre las puertas una que tenia la leyenda "La Habitación de los chuchillos", metió la llavecilla en la cerradura y entro aun intentando razonar aquella rara experiencia

- ¡No sabia que tenias reservación realmente!- dijo Tatl asombrada

- Ni yo- dijo Link

Ambos miraron hacia alrededor, la habitación era muy pequeña, solo cabían la cama, una mesita con su silla de madera algo desgastada y un fuego acogedor que crepitaba sobre la chimenea de ladrillos ennegrecidos por el hollín

- ¿Qué tipo de posada es esta?- exclamo Tatl- ¿Esto es un cuarto de primera clase¡mira!

El hada revoloteo por una abolladura sobre la pared, se podían ver los ladrillos debajo de la madera desgastada y astillada

- Es una posada gratuita, al menos no tendremos que gastar mucho- dijo Link razonablemente

- Si tu dices...- dijo Tatl

Link se quito la armería y la dejo sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama en la cual inmediatamente se recostó, era suave y cómoda, el muchacho se estiro y bostezo profundamente

- La cama es cómoda- dijo el chico poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza- Creo que puedo quedarme esta noche aquí

- ¿Pero, que pasara con el Skull Kid?- pregunto Tatl un tanto alarmada

- Ya se Tatl, ya se, pero déjame descansar un poco...- susurro Link

Tatl guardo silencio y se quedo agitando sus traslucidas alas, un rumor de voces se escuchaba en el piso de abajo, de pronto el hada recordó algo

- ¿No habías venido para ver si tenían comida?- pregunto

- Cierto- dijo Link sentándose- Bajemos

Link abrió la puerta y bajo lentamente las escaleras hacia el recibidor, entonces se detuvo, lo que parecía ser una piedra gigante por unos segundos para su vista, pronto quedo aclarado, no era una roca, era la espalda ancha y voluminosa de un Goron, que además tenia lo que parecía una muy pesada bolsa de viajar, aquella criatura estaba hablando con la propietaria

- Lo siento muchísimo, pero nuestros cuartos están llenos- se disculpó la chica haciendo una profunda reverencia- Le aconsejo hacer una reservación la próxima vez...

- Pero tengo una reservación- dijo el Goron- A nombre de Link-goro

- ¿Eh¿Link-goro?- exclamo la chica- Lo siento pero no tengo ninguna reservación bajo ese nombre, solo uno parecido...- dijo la chica

Link se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar reírse y se hizo un poco hacia atrás para quedar fuera de vista

- ¿Qué?- exclamo el Goron- Oh bueno, hace un buen clima así que dormiré afuera...

- Lo siento muchísimo- repitió la propietaria

El Goron dio media vuelta muy confundido y salió de la Posada

- Ahora sabemos de quien era la reservación- dijo Tatl riéndose- Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji

Link asintió sin quitarse las manos de la boca

- ¡Oh, cielos!- exclamo la voz de la joven- Ya es hora de hacer la comida

La chica dejo el mostrador desatendido y cruzo el pasillo contiguo al las escaleras donde entro a unos de los cuartos de la derecha, Link por su parte la siguió hasta aquel lugar, era pequeño como todos los demas, parecía una especie de cocina, pues en una de las esquinas estaba una estufa de piedra en la que ardía abundante fuego, sobre la cual estaba una gran olla de cobre que hervía suavemente emanando un aroma parecido al de la comida, el rustico piso estaba un poco sucio y sobre la mesa de madera había un desorden tremendo, la chica estaba cuidando el guisado con una cuchara de madera algo quemada, Link se acerco a la chica

- Oh... hola- saluda la muchacha pelirroja- A esta hora es cuando se sirve la comida, pero primero debo llevarle un poco a mi querida abuela, ella siempre esta en su habitación leyendo... Antes teníamos cafetería, pero desde que mi padre falleció tuvimos que hacerla una nueva habitación, supongo que aun así no son suficientes...

Link no supo que decir, la chica parecía estar triste pese a que siempre estaba sonriendo, la pelirroja sirvió un plato de comida en una bandejita junto a una hogaza de pan, un vaso con agua y una cucharilla, la chica tomo la bandeja con cuidado y camino hacia la habitación de al lado, Link la siguió inconscientemente, o tal vez era porque tenia que preguntarle de una vez si daban de comer en la posada.

Aquella habitación estaba un poco oscura, tenia varios estantes viejos llenos de libros igual de viejos, empolvados y amarillentos, en medio de la habitación, cerca de la gran chimenea estaban una figura bajita, Link entorno los ojos para ver mejor, aquella silueta era una mujer bastante anciana, con el cabello grisáceo y nariz prominente y ganchuda, tenia puesto su chal y leía un grueso libro que estaba en su regazo, aquella mujer estaba en silla de ruedas

- Abuela, e traído algo para que comas- dijo ella

- Ahhhh.. Tortus.. ya he comido querido- dijo la mujer con una dulce voz ronca

- Abuela, Tortus era mi padre, yo soy Anju, estar sin comer es malo para ti- dijo Anju con paciencia

- Ya he comido gracias...- respondió la anciana

- Por favor, come- pidió Anju desesperada

- ¿No te he dicho que ya he comido? Tortus, niño imposible- respondió la abuela

- Nunca quieres comer... me doy por vencida- suspiro Anju

- Fiuuuu...- susurro la abuela

- ¿Fiuu?

- ¿F-fi-fiuuuste a ver como esta tu padre?- tartamudeo torpemente la abuela

- Algo me dice que finge demencia- susurro muy bajo Tatl a Link, el chico no contesto

Anju suspiro resignada y dio media vuelta, cerrando algo fuerte la puerta tras de ella..

- Ah querido... veras... ponerte eso en la boca acorta tu vida- dijo la abuela dirigiéndose a Link

- Hmmmm- respondió Link

El chico salió de la habitación con cuidado, en el pasillo vio a Anju que daba vuelta para subir las escaleras, Link subió en dirección a su habitación pasando a su lado, Anju sonrió y se metió a otra habitación que tenia la leyenda de "solo Empleados, NO ENTRAR".

- Que duro debe ser para ella- dijo Link algo apenado por la pelirroja

- Pobrecilla- dijo Tatl- Pero no podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí, Link

- Esta bien, recogeré mis cosas y nos vamos- dijo el chico entrando a la habitación que le habían asignado por error

Se acerco a la mesa, algunos rayos de la luz del Sol que entraban sigilosamente por la ventana se reflejaban en la superficie lisa y brillantemente pulida de aquel escudo, así como la empuñadura de la espada que estaba dormida en su funda, esperando a ser desenvainada y utilizada en una batalla. Link agarro la correa de la funda de su arma y se la calzo en el torso mientras se colocaba el pesado escudo de metal, asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar.

- Bueno Tatl, vamonos- dijo Link

Tatl asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras, el sonido de unos pasos apresurados llamo su atención, alguien estaba entrando a la posada, Link se quedo a un lado de las escaleras, un hombre que traía una gorra y una mochila roja entraba a paso veloz directamente hacia el mostrador, su cuerpo delgado y su cara alargada lo hacían parecer no apto para el esfuerzo físico que parecía realizar, el semblante atontado pero serio se dirigía hacia la atónita cara de Anju alargándole un sobre rojo

- ¿Q-que es esto?- pregunto Anju llevándose las manos a la boca

- Es una carta para ti- dijo el Cartero

- N-no me refiero a eso- dijo Anju atropelladamente- ¿De donde lo sacaste?

- De un buzón- respondió el Cartero

- No me refiero a eso¿buzón de donde?- pregunto Anju

- De un buzón de algún lugar- repitió

- ¡Tienes que decirme!- exclamo Anju

- Es un secreto- corto el Cartero

- ¡Por favor dime!- pidió Anju

El Cartero negó y salió en el mismo paso raudo y veloz con el que había entrado, dejando a Anju bastante decepcionada mientras rasgaba aquel sobre color escarlata y extraía un pergamino, leyéndolo detenidamente

- Este... disculpe Señorita- dijo Link- Ya tengo que irme...¿Señorita?

Anju dejo caer la carta de pronto, su rostro parecía estar conmocionado y tenia la boca abierta, parecía como si algo la hubiese impactado mucho, la chica se llevo las manos a la boca mirando la hoja que acababa de tirar al suelo, Link se quedo perplejo y se agacho para recoger el pergamino

- Aquí tiene...- dijo Link alargándole la mano para que Anju tomara el pergamino

- G-gracias- dijo Anju tomando el pergamino con la voz y la mano temblorosas- ¿Qué me decías?

- ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto Tatl- ¿Por qué te asustas de una carta?

- N-no es nada- dijo Anju calmándose- no se preocupen por favor

Tatl revoloteo cerca de Anju y le hecho un vistazo rápido a la hoja antes que esta la guardara nuevamente en el sobre

- ¿Kafei?- pregunto Tatl- ¿Kafei, el hijo perdido de esa señora que nos encontramos en el Bar?

- ¡Oh, cielos!- exclamo Anju- ¿También están buscando a Kafei?

- Bueno, le prometimos avisarle a su madre si lo veíamos- dijo Link confundido

- E-en ese caso... T-tengo un f-favor que pedirles- dijo Anju en tono de suplica mirando a Link y a Tatl- Por favor, vayan a la cocina esta noche a las 11:30 pm, por favor...

Anju tenia los ojos vidriosos y parecía estar a punto de llorar, su expresión de desesperación y suplica hicieron sentir a Link lastima por la chica, y no podía perdonárselo si no la ayudaba

- Estaba bien señorita- dijo Link

- Muchas gracias...- dijo Anju con una profunda reverencia

Link salió de la posada caminando lentamente mientras el Sol le daba en los cabellos dorados como el oro, mientras que su azul mirada denotaba profundo pensamiento, había algo que se le hacia raro en todo ese asunto

- Hmmmm... sabes Tatl, hay algo que se me hace familiar de ese tal Kafei- dijo Link sentándose la esquina de una banqueta cerca de la torre del reloj

- ¿En serio?- dijo Tatl- ¿Cómo que?

- No se...- susurro Link- Siento por su descripción como si ya lo hubiese visto antes... en alguna parte...

- Bueno, tu viajas mucho ¿no? Conoces a mucha gente me imagino- recordó Tatl- es probable que se parezca a alguien quien conoces

- No lo creo.. Siento que lo he visto en alguna parte, recientemente- dijo Link intentando forzar su memoria

- Tal vez... además.. yo me pregunto ¿Cuál será la relación de la Propietaria de la posada y ese Kafei?

- Ni idea- dijo Link alzando la mirada hacia el cielo azul...

De pronto sus ojos se toparon con una terrible visión que le hizo sobresaltarse

- ¿Qué pasa?- exclamo Tatl preocupada

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo Link apuntando al Cielo

- ¿Que?- dijo Tatl volteando - ¡Kyaaaaa¿Qué le pasa a la Luna?

Aquella Luna era enorme, de verdad que era grande, parecía estar mas cerca de la tierra de lo que debiera, pero lo pero es que aquella monstruosa Luna tenia rostro, un grotesco rostro furioso que mostraba unos irregulares dientes, además de una escalofriante mirada, aquella temible cara apuntaba hacia la Torre del Reloj de Clock Town... Uno de los carpinteros que pasaba por ahí vio a Link asustado y miro al cielo

- Realmente parece que se fuera a caer ¿verdad?- dijo el sujeto- Pero eso es imposible, no te preocupes chico

Link asintió no muy convencido, la tarde paso sin relevancia alguna, el tiempo transcurría con un poco de lentitud, Link y Tatl paseaban por las calles del pueblo mientras seguía pensando en aquella situación en la que accidentalmente se había metido, aunque a decir verdad siempre terminaba metiendose en problemas o siendo enviado por alguien a algún favor o asignado a algo, era algo que no podía evitar, pero siempre le gustaba ayudar a la gente pese a que esto muchas veces le había significado arriesgar el cuello, pero para su suerte siempre salía airoso aun de los enfrentamientos mas difíciles. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el norte de la Ciudad, donde se detuvo a descansar en la pastura, ya casi era de noche, los poco rayos del bello Ocaso se extinguían engullidos por el manto negro azulado de la noche, que mostraba con gran fuerza el firmamento el cual brillaba como gotas de plata incrustadas en terciopelo negro, era una noche hermosa y la suave brisa refrescaba, Link miraba hacia las estrellas recostado sobre el verde pasto, el chico suspiro profundamente mientras que sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio...

- ¡Kyaaaaa¡Auxilio, ayúdenme!

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobresalto, el chico se levanto tan bruscamente que por un momento no vio nada mas que negro y se mareo, tardo unos segundo en darse cuenta donde estaba

- ¡Detengan a ese ladrón!- exclamo la voz de una mujer mayor

Link se levanto, una ancianita estaba tirada en el suelo mientras que un sujeto muy alto, flacucho y calvo que vestía de colores opacos se llevaba en la espalda una gran bolsa, el chico rápidamente empuño la espada y echo a correr tras el ladrón, el sujeto al verlo acelero sus pasos, Link tomo impulso rápidamente y se echo sobre el ladrón derribándolo

- ¡Basta, basta, toma!- exclamó el sujeto al ver la espada del muchacho

El ladrón soltó la bolsa y con un empujón se quito a Link de encima, echando a correr muy rápidamente del lugar, saliendo del Pueblo antes de que Link pudiera levantarse completamente

- Se me escapo...- dijo Link frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza

- ¡Pero evitaste un asalto, bien hecho!- viroteo Tatl

Link se levanto del suelo y agarro la bolsa que el ladrón de había intentado llevar, cargándola con cuidado se acerco hasta la anciana

- ¿Se encuentra bien señora?- pregunto Link ayudándole a levantarse

- Muchas gracias querido- dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie

Link le ayudo a acomodarse nuevamente la bolsa en la espalda

- Este es el cargamento de bombas para el Carnaval de Tiempo querido, te agradezco el haberme ayudado con ese ladrón, Cuídate

La anciana se fue en dirección al centro del Pueblo, Link por su parte enfundo nuevamente su espada y decidió dirigirse al Stock Pot Inn

- ¿Me pregunto que hora será?- se pregunto Link

Caminaron hasta encontrar la Torre del Reloj

- Anju me pidió verla en la cocina a las 11:30... ¿Me pregunto para que?- dijo Link

- Este... pues será mejor que corras ¡porque ya son las 12:00!- exclamo Tatl

- ¿Queee¿¡Las 12:00?- exclamo Link mirando hacia la Torre del Reloj- ¡Oh no!

Link hecho a correr hacia la parte este del pueblo donde según su memoria estaba la posada Stock Pot Inn, Link entro de golpe por el recibidor y hecho a correr aun mas rápido hasta la cocina, donde Anju ya le estaba esperando

- Dis... dis... dis... disculpe- dijo Link intentando recuperar el aliento por tanto correr- Se... me hizo... tar... tarde...

- No te preocupes- dijo Anju con una reverencia- Yo también llegue hace poco, creo que me quede dormida

Anju sonrió con una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras Link se sujetaba del aire para no caerse, Anju permitió que el chico tomara un poco de aire antes de dirigirse a el nuevamente

- Lamento haberte molestado por hacerte venir tan tarde- se disculpo Anju

- No hay problema- dijo Link con despreocupación

- Bueno... Se... Se trata de el, Kafei... Creo que tengo una pista sobre donde puede estar... su carta...

- ¿La que recibiste esta tarde?- pregunto Tatl

- Si... gracioso ¿no, recibir una carta de una persona perdida...- dijo Anju tristemente- Pero... ¡estoy segura que es de el, no hay equivocación!... Por favor... tengo otro favor que pedirte...

- ¿Cuál es?- pregunto Link

- ¿Podrías llevar esta carta a un buzón en la mañana?- pidió Anju- Yo... yo... tengo miedo y no puedo salir... por favor... ¿Lo harás?

Link asintió amablemente, Anju sonrió y nuevamente hizo una reverencia dándole en sobre color escarlata

- Muchas... muchas gracias- dijo la chica conmocionada- Por favor, cuando el reciba mi carta tal vez puedas hablar con el... Por favor... dile que Anju lo esta esperando...

Anju hizo nuevamente otra reverencia y se retiro de la cocina, Link se quedo un momento viendo el sobre rojo y lo guardo entre sus ropas con cuidado para no maltratarlo.

- Mejor subamos a dormir y por la mañana lo pondremos en un buzón – dijo Tatl

- Si, tengo mucho sueño- dijo Link saliendo de la cocina para cruzar pasillo donde estaban las escaleras, con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se metió al cuarto que le dieron por error.

El Sol se elevaba por el cielo como cada mañana sobre el tranquilo Pueblo de Clock Town, pero esta vez su brillo quedaba algo opacado las numerosas nubes que se estaban arremolinando en el cielo, nublándolo y haciendo difícil saber si ya había amanecido, tal vez esa era la razón por la que Link aun no se había despertado, o tal vez fuera que se había desvelado casi toda la noche, pero el chico dormía placida y profundamente sobre el colchón, se había metido tan rápidamente a la cama que no se había quitado la armería

- Se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme...- pensó Tatl- Pero... ¡DESPIERTA HOLGAZAN!

Tatl arremetió contra el joven rostro del muchacho haciéndole despertar bruscamente, soltando manotazos por todos lados

- ¡Ay!- exclamo Tatl cuando casi la golpeaba- ¡Deja de lanzar golpeas al aire!

Link sacudió la cabeza y se froto los ojos enérgicamente

- Tal vez no lo haría si no me despertaras así- dijo Link de mala tante

- ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es?- exclamo Tatl - ¡Tienes que entregar la carta de Anju temprano, antes de las 9:00 am!

- ¿Eh¿Y que hora es?- pregunto Link levantándose de la cama

- ¡Las 8:40 am!

- ¡Queee?- exclamo Link levantándose del sobresalto- ¡Oh no!

Link busco la carta entre su ropa y salió estrepitosamente de la habitación, corriendo para darse prisa, tanto que casi se cae de las escaleras..

- ¡No tienes tiempo para caerte!- exclamo Tatl

Link paso por el mostrador a la salida antes de que Anju pudiera decir "buenos días", Link comenzó a buscar un buzón rápidamente

- ¿Y como es un buzón?- pregunto Link

- ¡Ahí, mira!- exclamo Tatl

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Ese, la caja con el techito rojo!- señalo el Hada

Link echo a correr y se detuvo frente al buzón, finalmente puso el sobre dentro de la caja y dio un suspiro

- Siempre se te hace tarde para todo Link- le reclamo Tatl- Algún día aprenderás lo importantes que es el tiempo aunque sean unos poco minutos...

- Ya no me estés regañando- dijo Link

Unos pasos acelerados se acercaban, el Cartero se acerco al buzón y lo abrió, sacando la carta de Anju y guardándola en la mochila, dirigiéndose a revisar los demas buzones.

- Oye, lo estuve pensando anoche, el Cartero ¿entrega las cartas personalmente, cierto?- pregunto Tatl

- Supongo- respondió el chico- A Anju se la dio personalmente

- Aja.. entonces..

- Si lo seguimos podremos ver donde se esconde Kafei- completo Link- ¡Hay que seguir al Cartero!

Link y Tatl se pusieron en marcha, siguiendo sigilosamente al Cartero por las calles de Clock Town, un par de horas después este se dirigió al sur, donde entro aun edificio con un letrero en rojo "Oficina Postal: De 9:00 am a 3:00 pm"

Link abrió la puerta y entro, la oficina era pequeña, como todo en aquel pueblo, constaba de un recibidor y una habitación contigua que tenia un gran rotulo pegado en la pared

"HORARIO

MAÑANA DE 9:00 am a 10:00 am RECOLECCION

TARDE DE 1:00 pm a 3:00 pm ENTREGA

NOCHE PRACTICA "

Mas adentro había un pequeño closet con una cortina azul donde estaban guardadas la mochila y la gorra roja, el Cartero por su parte estaba recostado en una cama contigua al closet

- ¡Oh, hola!- saludo el Cartero- Según mi horario, es mi tiempo de descanso, pero ni un segundo mas o las cartas podrían retrasarse ¡no señor! La entrega es la máxima Prioridad...

El hombre cerro los ojos y siguió descansando, Link por su parte volvió a salir de la Oficina

- Según su horario, tenemos que esperar hasta la 1:00 pm para que entregue la carta y sepamos donde esta Kafei- dijo Link a Tatl

Link se quedo estático a un lado de la puerta de la Oficina Postal, mirando fijamente la puerta esperando a que se abriera sin moverse de su lugar pese a que los pies comenzaban a dolerle un poco por estar tanto tiempo de pie, por suerte el cielo estaba nublado y no hacia calor..

¿Por suerte?

Algo salpico a Link en la cabeza, después a Tatl, y de pronto... Un centenar de pequeñas y frías gotas de lluvia caían incesantemente del cielo cubierto de nubes ennegrecidas, un relámpago tras otro comenzaron a caer del cielo, una terrible lluvia termino por empaparlos antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, Link se protegió de la gélida lluvia bajo el pequeño techo de la Oficina Postal

- ¡Oh no!- exclamo Tatl- Con esta lluvia no podrán entregar la carta

- ¿Por qué justamente ahora?- se quejo Link- Vaya clima

La Torre del Reloj anuncio como de costumbre la hora con grandes y profundas campanadas, ya era la 1:00 pm... La puerta de la Oficina se abrió de tan de golpe que sobresalto a Link y este estuvo a punto de empuñar su espada si no fuera porque Tatl le dio un golpe en la cabeza

- ¡Contrólate!- dijo Tatl

El Cartero echo a correr por las calles, sin perder tiempo Link y Tatl le siguieron con todo el sigilo posible, parecía dirigirse hasta los limites del Sur de Clock Town, pero se desvió por una de las calles de la derecha que estaba subiendo unas escaleras, Link y Tatl nunca habían ido a aquel lugar, era un pequeño estanque que tenia un pequeñismo puente de cada extremo, y justo al inicio del puente izquierdo estaba una campana. Link y Tatl se escondieron detrás de un árbol cercano al puente derecho, el Cartero se acerco hasta la campana y tiro de la cuerda para hacerla sonar... La puerta que estaba al final del puente izquierdo se abrió, Link abrió la boca con confusión, de aquel lugar salió aquella pequeña persona que habían visto el día anterior, la que llevaba la mascara de Keaton, quien se acerco corriendo hasta el Cartero, este le dio la carta y la persona le entrego algo al cambio, Link estaba muy confundido...

- ¡Eh!- susurro Tatl- ¡Muévete, entra a la puerta rápido, tal vez el este adentro!

- ¿Eh¡Ah, si!- dijo Link

El chico se movió sigilosamente y entro por la puerta rápidamente por el lado derecho del estanque, Link camino rápidamente por un pasillo que daba a unas escaleras

- ¡Rápido!- insistió Tatl

Link subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta toparse con una habitación extremadamente pequeña, había cajas amontonadas, una pequeña cama y una mesa de madera con su respectiva silla, todo estaba muy apretujado pero no había nadie ahí

- ¿Eh¡No hay nadie!- dijo Link

- ¿Y si había mas cartas en los buzones?- pregunto Tatl alterada- ¡Pudimos habernos equivocado, hay que salir!

Se escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse y unos pasitos que se acercaban subiendo las escaleras

- ¡Oh no!- susurro Tatl

Link dio media vuelta para salir inmediatamente pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse frente a frente con aquella persona de la mascara, al parecer ambos estaban perplejos

- Ropa verde... Sombrero verde... un hada...- dijo de repente una joven voz masculina detrás de aquella mascara, era la voz de un niño- Anju escribió de ti en su carta...

Link estaba sin habla, no sabia que decir ante esta declaración

- Parece que tu también estas buscando a Kafei...- dijo el chico- ... ¿Podrías guardar un secreto?

- S-si- dijo Link aun confundido

El chico tardo un momento en contestar

- Anju confía en ti... así que yo también confiare en ti- respondió

El chico se quito la mascara, algunos de sus largos cabellos oscilaron ligeramente por su rostro, era pálido, delgado y ojos color rojo granate denotaban profunda madurez y profunda tristeza

- Yo soy Kafei...- dijo el chico

Hubo un momento de silencio total, solo podía escucharse un ligero repiqueteo de la lluvia en el exterior, el vaho de cada exhalación era ahora mas audible, por un momento ni siquiera Tatl se movió

- P-pero el Kafei que estamos buscando es un adulto- dijo Tatl como aquello eso fuera ridículo – Tu eres un niño...

Aquel muchacho bajo un poco la cabeza tristemente, su cabello azulado resbalo ligeramente sobre su rostro dejándolo casi oculto tras el

- Hace mas o menos un mes... fui maldecido y transformado en esto por un pequeño Imp enmascarado...- dijo casi en susurros el chico

- ¿Un pequeño Imp enmascarado...?- repitió Tatl

- El Skull Kid- pensó Link

El peliazul asintió

- Pero esa no es la razón por la que me estoy escondiendo- dijo- Al ser hechizado me dirigí al Santuario de la Gran Hada, en el Norte de la Ciudad para pedirle ayuda, pero ahí me robaron mi valiosa mascara, la mascara de mi Ceremonia de Bodas...

- Oh, eres tan descuidado, justo como mi compañero- dijo Tatl sarcásticamente

- Tatl..- le regaño Link

Kafei suspiro

- Antes de mi boda estaba muy feliz, pero ahora con mi maldición y sin mi mascara no puedo dejar que nadie me encuentre...- dijo Kafei

- Oh cielos, te compadezco- dijo Tatl

- Se que Anju esta preocupada, pero no puedo salir hasta encontrar la mascara- dijo Kafei dando media vuelta, apoyando su frente y un brazo en la pared de madera- Le prometí encontrarla y verla en su habitación el día del Carnaval del Tiempo...

Link se sentía un poco incomodo y no sabia que decir, esperando que Tatl no empezara a decir tonterías, a veces era muy maleducada

Kafei se quedo un momento en silencio antes de voltear, su rostro estaba triste pero muy serio, miro a Link unos momentos con sus profundos y penetrantes ojos color granate

- Toma, esto es para Anju- dijo Kafei quitándose el collar que traía al cuello- Por favor daselo lo mas pronto posible

Kafei extendió su mano para que Link lo tomara, el dije era grande y parecía ser de oro puro con un par de grandes zafiros incrustados, Link lo tomo y lo guardo con cuidado

- Gracias... y por favor, mantén en secreto nuestra conversación- dijo Kafei dirigiendo de pronto su mirada hacia un agujero que estaba sobre una caja en la pared- ¿Sabes?... Todas las cosas robadas terminan en la Tienda de Curiosidades, mira, párate sobre esa caja y ve por el agujero

- Esta bien- contesto Link

El chico se subió a la caja y se asomo por el pequeño agujero, se podía ver el recibidor de algo que parecía una tienda llena de cosas extrañas, pero en ese momento todo estaba vació, no había nadie

- Desde aquí puedo ver a los clientes de la tienda- explico Kafei- Estoy seguro que ese sujeto vendrá, estoy esperando a que eso suceda...

Kafei volvió a colocarse se extraña y amarilla mascara y se sentó en el suelo cerca de la caja, Link por su parte se bajo con cuidado de la caja y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a la puerta de salida de aquel escondite, ni Link ni Tatl hablaron hasta llegar a la Torre del Reloj en el centro de Clock Town

- ¡Otra victima mas del Skull Kid!- dijo enfadada Tatl- ¿Cuántas mas serán?

- No lo se Tatl, pero debemos de entregarle esto a Anju antes de proseguir con la búsqueda- dijo Link

- Esta bien- contesto el hada

Se dirigieron al este del pueblo que era donde estaba el Stock Pot Inn, ya era algo tarde cuando llegaron, Link abrió la puerta de la posada y se dirigió al recibidor, Anju estaba en su posición habitual tras el mostrador, al ver a entrar a Link y a Tatl se sobresalto y los miro apremiante

- Ummm.. este.. ¿Hablaste con el?- pregunto Anju desesperanzada

Link saco el collar por respuesta y se lo puso a la chica en las manos, Anju abrió considerablemente los ojos y se le llenaron de lagrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza entre sus delicadas manos aquel collar

- Esto... esto es de Kafei...- sollozo Anju- Muchas, muchas gracias...

Anju se llevo las manos a la cara y rompió a llorar, Link no dijo nada pero sabia que ahora ella estaba feliz, por tanto subió a su habitación para dejarle espacio a la pelirroja, al entrar noto la calidez de la chimenea reconfortante

- ¿Sabes? Se siente bien ayudar- dijo Tatl

- Seguro que si- susurro Link

A la mañana siguiente Link se despertó por un insistente sonido de algo arrastrándose una y otra vez en el cuarto contiguo, con un pequeño bostezo, el chico se levanto lentamente y estiro los brazos ampliamente

- Oh, ya has despertado- dijo Tatl

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- pregunto Link frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano

- No lo se- dijo Tatl

Link se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, en el pasillo se oía un poco mas fuerte, Link se acerco al siguiente cuarto

- Es aquí- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta

Adentro era una habitación grande, tenia una gran mesa cerca de la puerta y del lado izquierdo había un par de literas, aquel sonido provenía de la escoba de paja con la que Anju barría el suelo de madera, la chica pelirroja parecía estar bastante tranquila, al verlo sonrió

- Buenos días- saludo la chica- Parece que todos se están yendo el día de hoy

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Link

- Bueno, parece que esa cosa esta por caerse muy pronto, todos han tomado refugio mas aya de las afueras del pueblo- explico Anju- Mi familia ira Rancho Romani en la tarde, tu también deberías refugiarte

- ¿Tu familia?- pregunto Tatl- ¿Y tu?

- He de esperarlo hasta que regrese- dijo Anju con una tierna sonrisa

- ¡Pero correrás peligro!- exclamo Link

- Ya me he decidió, hice una promesa- dijo en susurros Anju sujetando el dije del collar que llevaba al cuello, el collar de Kafei

Link no dijo nada mas, ni siquiera Tatl dijo algo, ambos salieron de la posada dejando a Anju con sus deberes, el chico y el hada iban por las calles de Clock Town cuando de repente sintieron un temblor en el suelo

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Link

- ¡Oh no!- exclamó Tatl- ¡Mira, la Luna!

Link volteo hacia el cielo, ahora esa monstruosa cara estaba mucho mas cerca que antes, caía muy, muy, muy lentamente justo encima de la Torre del Reloj, tal vez caería al alba

- ¡Esto es serio, esa cosa se esta cayendo!- dijo Link

- Por eso todos se están yendo- dijo Tatl- Anju y Kafei no deben de quedarse, vamos, ahí que avisar a Kafei ¡su mascara puede esperar!

- Si- contesto Link echando a correr hacia el sur de Clock Town hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al estanque, Link cruzo rápidamente el puente izquierdo y abrió la puerta de golpe

- ¡Eh, Kafei!- exclamo Link subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras- Debes de... ¿eh?

En lugar de Kafei estaba un sujeto con pinta de excéntrico, el hombre no se sorprendió al ver a Link

- Kafei ya no esta aquí- dijo el sujeto- Anoche vino un cliente a mi tienda y de pronto Kafei se puso pálido y de fue tras el, ese sujeto viene regularmente, es un ambicioso ladrón de nombre Sakon, creo que vive en la aldea de Ikana

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamo enfadada el hada- ¡Lo que necesitábamos

- Hmmmm... ¿sabes? No hubiese creído que mi viejo amigo se había convertido en niño si no fuera por la mascara- dijo el sujeto- Yo conozco a Kafei desde que en verdad era pequeño, en fin... Kafei me pidió que te diera esto, es para su madre, Madame Aroma

El sujeto le dio un sobre blanco atado con un satén rosa

- Esta bien, gracias- dijo Link tomando el sobre y saliendo del lugar

Ambos se dirigieron lo mas rápido posible hacia la Alcaldía

- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Kafei!- dijo Link mientras corría- Si no, Anju no saldrá del pueblo ¡y quedara aplastada por esa enorme piedra!

- ¿Y luego que será de Kafei?- pregunto Tatl- ¿O de Anju si algo le pasa¡Vaya par!

Llegaron hasta el gran edificio que se reconocía a simple vista, esa debía ser la alcaldía, Link se acercaba cuando vio a Madame Aroma salir de este caminando resignadamente

- ¡Madame¡Madame!- exclamo Link

- ¿Eh¿Aun no te has ido querido?- pregunto Madame Aroma- Deberías irte como los demas¿ya viste el cielo? Y esos constates temblores, oh, es horrible...

Link estiro la mano alargándole el sobre blanco, Madame Aroma lo tomo con desconcierto

- ¡Oh, vaya! Es de Kafei, oh querido muchas gracias- dijo Madame Aroma muy contenta- Ahora ya puedes irte, por favor

Madame se fue leyendo la carta, Link por su parte estaba muy nervioso

- ¿Por donde llego a Ikana?- pregunto alterado

- ¡La manera mas rápida es por la puerta Este del pueblo!- exclamo Tatl

Link asintió y nuevamente echo a correr a la parte este del pueblo, evitando alterarse por los constantes temblores que la monstruosa Luna producía

- ¡Ahí!- apunto Tatl

En la puerta había un guardia, el sujeto detuvo a Link cuando este se acerco

- Es muy peligroso para un niño salir solo hacia el Cañón de Ikana... – dijo el guardia- ¿eh? Oh, una espada, disculpe Señor por confundirlo con un niño, se que no es muy bueno decirlo, pero es mejor irse lo mas lejos posible del pueblo, tenga cuidado

- Si- dijo Link reanudando la carrera

El muchacho y el hada iban a toda velocidad por el campo abierto que estaba antes de atravesar los peligrosos terrenos de Ikana

- Será casi de noche cuando llegue- jadeo Link sin dejar de correr pese a que el esfuerzo lo estaba acabando

- Estos caminos son muy peligrosos¡ten cuidado!- previno Tatl

El sol estaba comenzando a descender por el horizonte, Link jadeaba considerablemente pues estaba muy falto de aire, la enorme travesía parecía no tener fin y no sabia exactamente a donde ir

- ¡Cuidado Link!- exclamo de pronto Tatl

Link se detuvo casi en seco justo a tiempo, estuvo a punto de caer directo a un enorme precipicio, pese a que abajo había agua era probable que desde esa altura fuera altamente peligroso, Link se cayo sentado hacia atrás, respirado muy rápidamente y con dificultad, el pecho le zumbaba y su corazón latía fuerte y dolorosamente, el sudor escurría por su joven rostro y su cabello húmedo, los jadeos se calmaban muy lentamente en lo que Link intentaba levantarse

- ¿Estas bien Link?- pregunto Tatl

Link asintió mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración, cerro un momento los ojos para tranquilizarse

- ¡Eh, Link, mira!- dijo Tatl

Link volteo a su espalda y vio que por el camino que el había recorrido anteriormente se venia acercando al trote un hombre que se le hacia conocido

- ¡Es el sujeto que intento asaltar a la anciana de las bombas!- exclamo Link- ¡El debe ser el Ladrón Sakon!

- ¡Rápido, no dejes que te vea!- dijo Tatl

Link se encogió en sus sitio y permaneció quieto, el ladrón dio vuelta a la izquierda y se adentro en un túnel cercano, Link espero que se alejara lo suficiente para poder seguirle sin que lo descubriera, el chico se levanto del suelo y se dispuso a seguir a Sakon sigilosamente

- ¡Mira, se detuvo frente a esa enorme roca!- susurro Tatl

Sakon estaba de pie frente a una roca de proporciones considerables, el sujeto pareció decirle algo a esa enorme puerta de piedra y esta comenzó a moverse lentamente para abrirle el camino

- Con que ese es su escondite- pensó Link preparándose para correr detrás de Sakon

El Ladrón entro hacia aquel escondite, pero antes de que Link siquiera moviera un pie, apareció Kafei de detrás de unas rocas que estaban cerca al lugar, el chico entro a la cueva siguiendo al ladrón

- ¡Kafei!- exclamo Link yendo tras de el

Link y Tatl también entraron al lugar, había muchas cosas, tesoros robados, y una puerta de madera, Link atravesó aquella puerta, en esa habitación había un par de puertas igualmente de madera desgastada que se abrían jalándolas con cadenas hacia arriba en cada extremo y Kafei de pie de espaldas a el

- ¡Ah!- exclamo Tatl- ¡Ahí hay una mascara!

- ...La Mascara del Sol- dijo Kafei

Una hermosa mascara dorada estaba sobre un pilar justo en medio del lugar, Kafei se acerco lentamente extendiendo las manos para tomarla, pero al llegar frente a esta no se dio cuenta que había accionado una especie de switch que estaba en el suelo, una sonido parecido al de una alarma comenzó a sonar inmediatamente

- ¡Maldición, ahora si que lo he hecho!- exclamo Kafei

De pronto la mascara del Sol comenzó a moverse de su lugar, como jalada por la tira de alfombra que estaba debajo de ella, Kafei corrió hasta la puerta derecha la cual se había abierto, pero al dejar de presionar el switch esta se cerro inmediatamente frente a Kafei

- ¡Rápido, párate sobre ese switch!- exclamo Kafei dirigiéndose a Link

- ¡Eh?- exclamo Tatl- ¡Nos estas diciendo que hacer?

- ¡Es la única manera de mantener abierta esta puerta!- dijo Kafei

Link se acerco y presiono rápidamente el switch con su peso, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y Kafei entro a la habitación, adentro había varios bloques de piedra enormes

- Debe de haber una especie de mecanismo que detenga esto- pensó Kafei mirando a todas partes- ¡Oh no, la mascara!

Kafei busco alrededor de los bloques pero no encontraba nada

- ¡Maldición!- pensó- si pudiera mover estos bloques... ¿podré?

Kafei apoyo su peso sobre uno de los bloques y comenzó a empujarlo con toda su fuerza, el bloque comenzó a arrastrarse lentamente, Kafei siguió empujándolo hasta que este topo contra algo, en la primera habitación Link y Tatl vieron que la puerta la izquierda se abrió

- ¡Esto es como un laberinto!- exclamo Kafei- Esto no es bueno, este no es el switch correcto¡Hey, busca en la otra habitación!

Tatl hizo un sonido indefinido

- El no me agrada pero ¿qué otra opción nos queda, le ayudamos?- pregunto el hada

Link no contesto y se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda, adentro solo había otra puerta y unas cadenas algo oxidadas cerca de ella

- Eso debe abrirla- pensó Link

Link agarro las cadenas y comenzó a tirar de ellas con fuerza, el la habitación contigua Kafei vio que la puerta hacia el cuarto siguiente se estaba abriendo

- ¡Estas abriendo esta puerta, espera a que pase antes de soltarla!- exclamo el peliazul

- ¡Date prisa!- dijo Link con esfuerzo

Kafei se agacho un poco para pasar por la puerta rápidamente, aquella habitación tenia varios switches de colores en el suelo

- ¿Ahora cual es el correcto?- pensó Kafei impacientándose

El chico se acerco a uno de color rojo pero al accionarlo el dispositivo que jalaba la Mascara acelero su paso

- ¡Oh no!- pensó Kafei quitándose de aquel switch- Creo que no debo pisar los rojos, no puedo probarlos todos... Si descarto los rojos solo quedan dos colores, los amarillos y un azul... ¡ya se!

Kafei paso por entre los switches evitando los de color rojo y acciono el de color azul, nuevamente en la habitación contigua la puerta se abrió dando paso a Link y a Tatl

- ¡Rápido que no hay tiempo!- dijo Link cruzando a la siguiente habitación, aquella era idéntica a la anterior, Link se acerco a las cadenas y tiro rápidamente de ellas para que la puerta de Kafei se abriera, el chico de los cabellos azules paso rápidamente

- ¡Perfecto!- dijo Kafei

Aquella habitación era la ultima, al igual que la primera tenia dos puertas en cada extremo (Kafei había salido por la derecha) y justo a cada lado del pilar central había un par de switches, al final del camino de la alfombra había un agujero

- ¡Pretende jalar la mascara hasta este agujero para evitar que la recupere!- exclamo Kafei

- ¡Rápido, abre esta puerta!- exclamo Link desde la habitación donde estaba encerrado

Kafei pensó unos segundos y se fijo en los switches, el muchacho se paro sobre el que tenia mas cerca y la puerta de la habitación donde estaban Link y Tatl se abrió, ambos salieron rápidamente y antes que alguien dijera algo Link se paro sobre el otro switch, este cerro la el agujero con una pequeña compuerta justo a tiempo...

Kafei se acerco hasta el pilar y agarro la mascara

- ¡Al fin, tengo la Mascara del Sol nuevamente!- dijo Kafei con una sonrisa- Aun tengo que llegar al pueblo... ¡Gracias, amigo!

Kafei echo a correr hacia la única salida que estaba frente a ellos

- ¡Espera Kafei, es peligroso!- exclamó Link

- ¡No hay tiempo, ya es de noche, no llegaras corriendo!- exclamo Tatl

Link salió rápidamente del escondite del Ladrón Sakon, pero antes de que pudiera echar a correr tras de Kafei una voz lo llamo

- ¡Eh, chico del bosque! Aquí arriba...

- ¿Eh?

Link volteo, sobre la enorme roca estaba un búho majestuoso de color marrón que se dirigía claramente hacia el

- No te dará tiempo de llegar a pie, déjame llevarte hasta el Pueblo¡vamos agarrate de mis talones!- dijo el búho

- ¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto Tatl desafiante

- Yo soy el búho de Soarin, pero eso no importa ¡date prisa!- dijo el búho

Link dudo un momento

- Kafei estará bien- dijo el búho Soarin

Link se agarro de los talones de aquel imponente ave, el búho extendió sus alas y comenzó a agitarlas para elevarse

- ¡Agarrate fuerte, hooo hooo hooo hooo!- dijo el búho

El búho levanto el vuelo rápidamente llevando a Link en u vertiginoso viaje por el Cañón de Ikana, el búho era muy rápido y no le tomo mas que una hora llegar al pueblo

- ¡Te dejare cerca de la Torre del Reloj amigo!- dijo el búho acercándose al suelo

Link se soltó del ave Soarin cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, el ave se alejo en el cielo de la noche, Link sin detenerse un momento echo a correr al Stock Pot Inn

- ¿Cómo sabes que estará ahí?- pregunto Tatl

- Porque Anju dijo que el le prometió encontrarla en su habitación- dijo Link sin detenerse

Ambos llegaron rápidamente a la posada, entrando en la semi penumbra, Link subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de empleados la cual suponía que era la de Anju, el chico abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Anju, sentada sobre su cama con una expresión impasible en su joven rostro, la muchacha no se sorprendió al ver a Link, solo le sonrió

- Hice mi promesa, he de esperarlo- dijo Anju sosteniendo una mascara Plateada entre sus manos

Link se quedo cerca de la puerta sin decir nada, los temblores de la noche eran cada vez mas frecuentes y fuertes

- Espero que no tarde mucho- susurro Tatl- Aun así... puedes usar la Melodía del Tiempo ¿no?

Link asintió tranquilizándose, ni el ni Anju dijeron nada durante un par de horas... Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon acercarse cada vez mas, todos voltearon hacia la puerta mientras esta se abría.

Kafei entro a la habitación respirando dificultosamente, mientras su mano derecha se aferraba a la Mascara del Sol, el chico se acerco lentamente a Anju mientras que unas gotas de sudor caían de sus mejillas por su cuello, Anju se levanto de la cama sosteniendo firmemente su mascara plateada, sus ojos azules se pusieron brillantes mientras ella se hincaba frente a Kafei

- Yo... yo.. te he visto antes... – dijo Anju- Hace mucho tiempo cuando aun éramos muy jóvenes... ¿recuerdas? Prometimos que intercambiaríamos las Mascaras del Sol y la Luna el día del Carnaval del Tiempo...

Ambos se miraron fijamente

- Anju.. lo siento, llegue tarde- dijo Kafei

Anju sonrió

- Bienvenido a casa- dijo la chica

Anju abrió sus brazos para recibir a Kafei en un dulce abrazo, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su prometido con fuerza protectora, sentimiento que le era devuelto por el joven Kafei... Ambos no querían separarse jamás

- Ji, ji, ji, Son amantes pero parecen una madre con su hijo- dijo Tatl conmovida

- Ahora intercambiemos nuestras mascaras- susurro Kafei a Anju

Ambos chicos se separaron un poco y unieron ambas mascaras, la del Sol y la de la Luna, un débil brillo blanco ilumino por unos momentos las mascaras y estas quedaron mágicamente unidas...

- Hemos intercambiado nuestros votos y nos hemos hecho una pareja- dijo Kafei dirigiéndose a Link

- Gracias.. sin ti no hubiéramos podido lograrlo- dijo Anju tiernamente- Por favor, acepta esta mascara como muestra de nuestra gratitud..

Link se acerco un poco para tomar la mascara que le daba la joven pareja, agradecido y contento de haber ayudado... Un temblor muy fuerte los distrajo

- Rápido, ve a refugiarte- dijo Anju a Link

- ¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Tatl

- Nosotros estaremos bien...- dijo Kafei con una sonrisa mientras tomaba las manos de Anju entre las suyas- Veremos el amanecer... juntos...

Link abrió la boca para decir algo pero Tatl se movió negativamente

- Mejor vamonos- dijo Tatl- Si desean morir juntos... déjalos

Link y Tatl salieron de la posada y se dirigieron a la Torre del Reloj

**(En este punto de la historia abandonamos a Link y a Tatl, es probable que ahora la historia se enfoque a Anju y a Kafei por tanto el misterio de la Luna quedara en eso, un misterio, si no, tendría que adaptar toda la historia de Zelda no Densetsu: Mujura no Gamen y la verdad que es bastante larga y complicada de entender, así que confórmense con seguir leyendo)**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que Link y Tatl habían abandonado el Stock Pot Inn, los temblores seguían estremeciendo todo Clock Town, en su habitación, Anju y Kafei seguían juntos entrelazados por sus manos

- No te preocupes, mi querida Anju... todo estará bien- dijo Kafei recargando su cabeza en la mejilla de la pelirroja

- Lo se Kafei, para mi, mientras estés aquí conmigo todo esta bien- dijo Anju cerrando los ojos y apretando con un poco mas de fuerza las manos de su amado

Los minutos seguían pasando, un temblor muy fuerte hizo gritar a Anju, Kafei la abrazo fuertemente aunque fuera físicamente mas pequeño que ella, el chico puso su mano en la cabeza de Anju y comenzó a acariciar sus rojizos cabellos para tranquilizarla

- Hicimos una promesa Anju...- dijo Kafei en un cálido susurro

- Si... veríamos el amanecer... juntos

Debía ser casi el alba, faltaba por lo mucho una hora para que amaneciera, los rayos del Sol se iban asomando tímidamente bajo aquel sombrío cielo, triste y desolado, que ahora deseaba teñirse en un rojo sanguinolento... El techo de la habitación de Anju comenzó a tirar polvo y pequeñas esquirlas de piedra, Anju estaba recargada sobre el pecho de Kafei y estaban tomados de las manos, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, un temblor violento, mas que los demas y mas largo les hizo juntarse mas, apretando fuertemente sus manos uno cerca del otro, podían sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho debido a los frenéticos latidos de sus corazones, su respiración era agitada pero se negaban a separarse... Kafei la abrazo por ultima vez, en cualquier momento el techo colapsaría y los aplastaría a los dos...

De pronto, un sonido los distrajo, parecía un llamado triste, profundo y grave que resonaba por el aire... aquel lamento sonaba una y otra vez, y como si nada, de repente aquel terrible estremecimiento ceso, Kafei levanto la cabeza atónito

- ¿Qué paso Kafei?- pregunto confundida Anju- Ya no esta temblando

- No lo se Anju- respondió Kafei- Parece como si se hubiera detenido...

- ¿Pero como, como pudo detenerse esa enorme roca!- exclamo Anju

Kafei y Anju se levantaron del suelo, era el alba.. podía verse la luz del Sol filtrándose débilmente por la ventana de la habitación de la chica

- Anju... escucha- dijo Kafei

- ¿eh?

Parecía una especie de viroteo, alguien, muy débilmente, como una pequeña multitud exclamando y dando gritos de jubilo

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Anju

- Iré a investigar- dijo Kafei

El chico no pudo dar ni un paso antes de que su cuerpo lo obligara a caerse de rodillas al suelo, Anju exclamo llevándose las manos a la boca

- ¡Kafei, Kafei!- exclamo- ¿Qué te pasa?

Kafei se llevo las manos al pecho, imposibilitado de hablar... Aquel lamento resonó nuevamente.. parecía una canción, una canción muy triste... Anju se echo para atrás de la sorpresa, un brillo estaba cubriendo a Kafei... durante unos momentos aquella luz se volvió cegadora, obligando a Anju a cubrirse los ojos. .. por un momento solo se escucho aquel lamento

- ¿Escuchas eso Anju?- dijo suavemente una voz masculina

- ¿Eh?- pensó Anju- Esa... e-esa voz...

Anju se aparto las manos de la cara, la impresión casi la hace caer de rodillas al suelo, la chica estaba conmocionada totalmente, sus bellos ojos azul oscuro se abnegaron nuevamente de lagrimas... Un joven adulto, alto, delgado, de cabello largo de color azul amoratado, rostro pálido y mirada profunda color rojo granate estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole

- Es el Juramento del Orden...- dijo el

- ¡Kafei!- exclamo Anju

La chica corrió a los brazos de Kafei, quien rodeo su espalda con ternura, la chica rompió a llorar de alegría hundiendo su rostro en las ropas del joven mientras que este le acariciaba el cabello y le daba un beso en la frente...

"Es el amanecer de un nuevo día... Los Cuatro Gigantes acudieron al Juramento del Orden, la melodía que los invoca, justamente en la Torre del Reloj, que solo se abre a la media noche en el Carnaval del Tiempo, no sabemos como, pero de alguna manera alguien los invoco y la Luna que amenazaba con caer sobre Clock Town a desaparecido, nuevamente nuestro pueblo esta lleno de vida..."

- Kafei querido, es hora de irse- dijo la voz de Madame Aroma

- Si madre- dijo Kafei dejando a un lado la pluma y el cuaderno sobre el que estaba escribiendo y saliendo de su habitación

Era el medio día... el Alcalde, Madame Aroma, muchas personas estaban reunidas la puerta sur del pueblo, Cremia y Romani las amigas de Anju, la mama y la abuela de la chica, el amigo de Kafei que atendía la Tienda de Curiosidades... todos miraban fijamente hacia la puerta, de ahí, bellamente vestida de blanco, con un velo de tul blanco en un tocado de flores sobre el cabello rojizo, con un ramo en la mano, Anju salía de aquellas puertas, caminando lentamente hasta encontrarse con su prometido Kafei, ambos sonrieron uno al otro, Kafei tomo la mano de Anju con una cálida mirada y por fin, juntos, se unieron en un beso lleno de amor que juraba no terminar nunca, incluso después de la muerte...

FIN 

**NOTA: Fragmento adaptado (esto quiere decir que de cierto modo esta fuera del contexto original de la historia o al menos en su mayoría) de "Zelda no Densetsu: Mujura no Gamen" (quien sabe entenderá de inmediato que parte es)**

**NOTA 2: Lamento si la historia es un poco confusa pero prometo adaptar la completa algún día no muy cercano... o**

**NOTA 3: Algunos significados de las palabras o frases que tienen un asterisco ()**

**Zoras: Raza de gente acuática (como híbrido de humano y pez) que vive en el Océano llamado Great Bay al oeste del mapa**

**Keaton: Zorro fantasma de color amarillo con 3 colas, en la cultura japonesa se dice que viven en las casas poseídas**

**Skull Kid: Niños que se pierden en el bosque se convierten en esto, esta hecho de madera y no tiene rostro, en este caso es uno en especial, vendría siendo "Skull Kid The Imp"**

**Goron: Raza de gente de las montañas (Se alimentan de rocas, algo así como híbrido de hombre y roca, no pueden tocar el agua y no les afecta el fuego) que vive en las Montañas de Snowhead al norte del mapa**

**Imp: Demonio pequeño, diablillo**

**Soarin. Nombre de la antigua Melodía de Teletransportación, cosa mágica**

**Melodía del Tiempo: Una Melodía Mágica que permite manipular el tiempo, ya sea atrasándolo, adelantándolo, o alentándolo**

**Juramento del Orden: Es la Melodía que invoca a los Cuatro Gigantes, esta se debe tocar 100 pasos a cada punto Cardinal, o sea que el punto exacto es la Torre del Reloj en el centro de Clock Town**

**Los Cuatro Gigantes: Los Dioses guardianes que cuidan los 4 mundos (Las montañas al Norte, el océano al Oeste, el pantano al Sur y el cañón al Este)**

**EXTRA: Ikana es el lado Este del mapa**

**NOTA 4: Para cualquier aclaración o detalles extra-históricos favor de consultarme o jugar "Zelda no Densetsu: Mujura no Gamen", gracias... domo arigatou... XD**

**PD; ¡Ahhhhh! Me encanta la historia de Anju y Kafei, desde entonces veo la forma de hacer buenas ilustraciones de ellos aunque mi hermano me pegue en la cabeza, XD, por cierto, ahí les va un tip cultural y si no son cuidadosos tal vez aprendan algo (o), en Clock Town la tradición es que cuando una pareja se va a casar, la novia y el novio hacen mascaras ceremoniales o mascaras de boda como quieran llamarles, la novia hace la Mascara de la Luna, el novio la Mascara del Sol, se supone que antes de la boda la pareja une las mascaras y (como aquí casi todo es mágico) la mascara unida se obsequia a un amigo muy importante que es el testigo, esta mascara resultante es la Mascara de la Pareja (Verán que yo cambie el nombre a uno mas espectacular ¬¬u) Ah, también es dicho que si una pareja se casa el día del Carnaval del Tiempo traerá mucha suerte al Pueblo y por supuesto a los casados... bueno creo que ya es todo... si... ya... bye**


End file.
